Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gate drive control for driving a switching device.
Description of the Background Art
A switching device has two drive modes: on-resistance drive and constant current drive. The on-resistance drive mode causes a large drive current to flow at the initial time of gate driving so that the occurrence of Electro-Magnetic Interference (EMI) noise poses a problem.
On the other hand, while the constant current drive mode reduces the EMI noise at the initial phase of gate driving, there is a problem that the constant current drive mode requires a very large device size compared with the on-resistance drive mode.
As such, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-11049 proposes a drive circuit that uses both the constant current drive and on-resistance drive modes and switches between them in use as needed.